Navidad dónde los Phantohives
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: Sebastián odia la navidad y no sólo por lo religioso. La odia porque vuelve su trabajo diez veces más duro. Para los demonios es como un viernes 13. One-shot.


_**Título: **__Navidad dónde los Phantohives._

_**Género:**__ No fue especificado.. Pero creo que entra en humor.. Júzguenlo ustedes.._

_**Sinopsis: **__Sebastián odia la navidad y no solo por lo religioso. No, él la odia porque su trabajo se vuelve diez veces más duro. Para los demonios es como un viernes 13._

_**Disclaimer: **__Citando algo que leí hace poco; si Kuroshitsuji fuera mío no estaría escribiendo fanfics, es de Yana Toboso. La historia original es de NekoKat3, yo solo la traduzco al español. _

_**Warnings: **__Si te duele ver a Sebastián en apuros es mejor que no leas *Bromeo*. No creo que haya nada que advertir.. Al menos que algo del "espíritu del Grinch" sea muy malo. _

_**N/T: **__Me considero una fanática de la navidad.. Y, ya prácticamente terminadas las festividades, como buena fanática me niego a dejarlas ir del todo.. Así que aquí está este fic con aires decembrinos que encontré.. Espero les guste :3_

* * *

><p><span>Mañana<span>

Se "despertó" dos horas más temprano. Entonces, cuidando de no molestar al joven amo, se vistió y fue a deshacerse de los asesinos, quienes decidieron que hoy sería un gran día para hacer su trabajo. Después de que terminó, se cambió a su uniforme regular de mayordomo, antes de notar que ya debía ir a comprar otros. Suspiró.

Entonces, dejó todo lo que necesitaría para el día de hoy listo, así no sería destruido por los tres idiotas. Mientras preparaba la cena de esta noche, dejó su mente volar lo que lo hizo cortarse abiertamente el pulgar

Otro suspiro escapó a través de sus labios. Miró la herida cerrar antes de volver a cortar los vegetales. Sólo había pasado una hora y ya había recurrido a su último uniforme y cortado su pulgar.

Terminó de dejar todo preparado y puso el asado de navidad en el horno. Ahora tenía que ir a despertar a esos bufones. Fue a la habitación de los hombres primero, abrió la puerta, y entonces les habló.

—Arriba. Arriba. Necesitan ocuparse, – los regañó por nunca estar despiertos cuando se suponía que debían estarlo. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Bard y a Finny para que se vistieran. Pasó a Tanaka en las escaleras y sonrió. Al menos alguien sabía cuál era una buena hora para levantarse.

Sebastián tropezó y casi se dio de lleno en la cara con el suelo. Maldijo este día y lo mandó al infierno. Con suerte sobreviviría. Llegó a la habitación de Mey-Rin sin ningún otro problema. Ella estaba recién saliendo cuando él llegó.

–Mey-Rin, ponte a trabajar rápido; hay mucho que terminar antes de la fiesta de esta noche,– dijo Sebastián con una mueca. Ciel tenía que hacer la fiesta esta noche. El sabía del problema de Sebastián y es por eso que la hizo. Mey-Rin se marchó con rapidez.

Sebastián sintió algo subir por su pecho que resulto ser tos. Los demonios no tienen resfriados humanos. Pero Sebastián podía sentir el comienzo de uno de demonios formándose. Tenía que ser hoy de entre todos los días. Sebastián lo saco de su mente antes de llegar a la habitación del joven amo.

Lo despertó como siempre y le dio el desayuno al diminuto chico. Una vez que terminó, Sebastián lo vistió y lo llevó a su oficina. Un estornudo amenazó salir de su boca pero si eso pasaba Ciel nunca dejaría a su oh tan perfecto mayordomo, olvidarlo.

Tarde

Los invitados ya empezaban a llegar y Sebastián tenía que encargarse de ellos, tener la comida y las habitaciones listas, y tenía que evitar que los idiotas lo arruinaran. Les enseñó la sala de billar y los dejó entretenerse allí. Tenía que darles pasapalos frecuentemente, lo que acortaba el tiempo de preparación. Pero el es un demonio/mayordomo así que podía manejarlo.

El asado estaba casi listo al igual que el cerdo, la pasta, el pan de miel, el crumble de manzana y la tortilla noruega. Tomó un par de botellas de vino añejado y champaña. Sebastián podía oler el alcohol a través del vidrio, lo que lo hizo arrugar su nariz. Estornudo diez veces más antes de alcanzar finalmente la cocina.

Se las arregló para tomar a Ciel y sacarlo de su trabajo de perro guardián.

–Joven amo, usted invitó aquí a estos hombres y mujeres de sociedad. Usted debe entretenerlos,– un estornudo hizo cosquillas a su nariz.

–Bien, Sebastián. ¿Qué le pasó al trió idiota?,–Ciel no los había visto ni oído romper nada en todo el día. Sebastián solo sonrió antes de dejar a Ciel en la puerta de la sala de billar.

–Mpphhh,–fue oído desde una habitación cerrada. El trío se sentó, bien atado y con sus bocas tapadas.

Noche

La fiesta ya estaba bien establecida y afortunadamente Sebastián no había tenido que encargarse de nadie aún. El sabía que para el fin de la noche algún humano borracho iba a fastidiarlo. Apenas podía oler a través de su ahora tapada nariz pero el olor de la sed de sangre llenó levemente sus sentidos. Era un olor picante.

Rápidamente encontró algunos asesinos y se encargó de ellos. ¿Habría suficiente tiempo para hacer algunos pasteles de carne? Ciel seguro no lo aprobaría y la cabeza le latía demasiado para hacerle frente a un chico tan hormonal como él. Lanzó los cuerpos al bosque. Si permanecían, él se encargaría de ellos luego.

Tenía que llamar taxis para la mayoría si no es que eran todos los humanos de allí. Para el final de la fiesta sentía como si su cabeza iba a partirse a la mitad. Su garganta le ardía y tenía la nariz tapada. Sus ojos brillaban. Realmente odiaba la navidad. Casi parecía ser alérgico a ella.

Fue con el trio y los desató.

–Tendrán que limpiar mientras yo me encargo del joven amo. Luego deberé ir a la cama porque tengo un resfriado,– Sebastián dio media vuelta para irse, lo que lo hizo marearse. Se encargó de Ciel y entonces fue a su habitación.

–Realmente detesto la navidad–Dijo Sebastián. Sus rojos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad,–No tiene sentido. Humanos.–Se burló.

Sebastián se durmió. Esperaba tener una buena noche de descanso pero un estruendo no lo dejaba. Ignoraría a esos tontos por ahora, se encargaría por la mañana; después de todo no hay mayordomo como él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Sólo es un pequeño one-shot que escribí. No hay nada especial en él. Lo escribí rápido así que debe tener varios errores, es lo más probable._

_**N/T:**__ Ya extrañaba traducir.. _

_Creo que la autora se menosprecia.. Este fue unos de los pocos fanfics de navidad que ví que no estaban tan OOC.. Además en base a este, a mi hermanita se lo ocurrió una idea para un fanfic que, Dios mediante, publicaré este diciembre(:_

_También creo que ver al usualmente perfecto Sebby débil es algo entretenido.._

_Por cierto, yo estoy de primera en la fila para cuidarlo mientras se cura u_u_

_En fin.. Espero que este nuevo año les traiga muchas venturas, felicidad y capítulos nuevos de Kuroshitsuji (en manga al menos).._

_Ya saben qué hacer si les gustó :3 _


End file.
